this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
__TOC__ Overview This War of Mine has a fairly basic combat system. Interactive combat only occurs while scavenging and the player only needs to control one character. Scavenging characters can use melee weapons or firearms against civilians, thugs, and heavily armed soldiers. Melee weapons can be used to stealthily attempt a back-stab attack. Firearms combat incorporates a cover system to mitigate damage from return fire. Combat is driven by first clicking on a weapon in the top-left corner of the game screen, then clicking on an "attack" icon next to a target, represented by a white fist, knife, or cross-hairs, depending on your weapon. Direct combat Fist Ranged weapons Cover Melee weapons Combat proficiency Combat proficiency is a character's capability in fighting. This depends on RNG chance and health of character. When using a melee weapon, this appears as a white overlay that overlaps the attack icon. The amount of overlay determines the both RNG chance and damage a character can inflict to an opponent. Using firearms does not modify the attack icon and the overlay is fixed. The amount of white overlay depends on several factors from both opponent and character: * A target armed with a melee weapon reduces the overlay. This includes opponents with both guns and knives equipped. Opponents that only have a gun will have a larger overlay than opponents who wield only a knife. * Unarmed opponents, like most civilians, have the largest to full overlay. They less likely fight back and tend to run away when being attacked. Armed civilians's is equal to armed thugs's. * A character armed with a melee weapon increases the overlay. * Some character who have higher RNG chance than others, increases the overlay. Sick or old NPCs likely never fightback. Some civilians such as the sick wife at the Quiet House or sick father at the Garage will never fight back. bruno-emil-2.png|Emil's white area overlay of the attack icon is equal to Matey's, that suggest the firearms don't modify the white overlay, only the melee weapons do. marko-emil-2.png|Wounded Marko's amount of white overlay equals non-injured Marko, that suggest Wounded character or Wounded NPCs doesn't affect the combat proficiency bruno-shovel-emil.png|Wielding a Shovel, Bruno has higher damage and higher chance to attack successful per turn roman-shovel-emil.png|Wielding a Shovel, Roman has higher damage and higher chance to attack successful per turn Random number generator in combat There is a theory that the game uses a Random number generator '''in the combat system. The combat skill is determined by a RNG, that who has a better chance to attack successfully than the opponent for each attack turn in a melee fight. Thugs and bandits seem to have a higher chance than civilians, while most soldiers use firearms instead of melee weapons. Some character who have higher RNG chance than others, increases the white overlay of the attack icon. Below is list of RNG chance ranks for all characters. All characters were unarmed and the test target is Matey and Emil, who have a same white area scale for the same character, although Matey was equipped both, a gun and a knife, while Emil had only knife. # Roman # Boris, Arica # Bruno, Emilia, Marin, Marko, Pavle # Anton, Katia, Zlata # Cveta Health Some characters have higher health than others, thus making them better choices in combat. Boris takes 5 hits to die by Emil (who is armed with a knife), while Roman takes 4 and others take 3 hits. However, health doesn't modify the white area scale of the attack icon. Some civilians have lower health than other in spite of having full health bar, such as the old couple at the Quiet House. Back-stab Attacking an unaware enemy, from behind or from a hiding spot, will replace the melee icon or fist icon with an orange stabbing symbol. Clicking this icon allows you to perform a backstabbing which can instantly kill an injured enemy or critically wound a healthy enemy. The game automatically equips the strongest melee weapons while scavenging in order: # Hatchet # Knife # Shovel # Crowbar # Bare hands Crowbar is the weakest melee weapon type, makes a much lower damage than the rest in both direct fighting and stealth. The information below is confirmed, through actual play-testing, for all characters: Brief of Back-stab instant kill table Back-stabs while hiding A Back-stab while hiding is the strongest stealth action in combat which can made an instant kill to target. All locations in game can be cleared with back-stab while hiding without using any ranged weapons and Ammunition, but with skills and experiences. * Half of characters can do a one-hit back-stab kill while hiding using most type of weapons, except Crowbar. * Roman, Boris, Marko, Arica, Emilia and Pavle are capable of a back-stab kill while hiding using any type of weapons. * Cveta is the only one character who can't do the back-stab instant kill using any type of weapons. * Roman is capable of a one-hit back-stab kill while hiding using even his bare hands. Back-stabs from behind Unlike the hiding spot, back-stabbing from behind has a big penalty to damage, this makes most characters not able to back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons. Roman - Trained in combat and Arica - Sneaks quietly are the exceptions. * Most characters can not back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons. * Roman is capable of a one-hit back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons but his bare hands. * Arica is capable of a one-hit back-stab kill from behind using any type of weapons except Crowbar. Most characters fail when attempting a back-stab from behind since the target will detect the attempt and will move out of the way to avoid damage. Arica's special ability '''Sneaks Quietly allows her to approach targets undetected when attempting a back-stab, making her a reliable choice for stealthily clearing areas of hostiles. Character's combat proficiency tiers There are 5 tiers of combat proficiency among the survivors. 5 roman.png|Combat proficiency tier S: Roman 4 Arica.png|Combat proficiency tier A: Arica, Boris 3 bruno.png|Combat proficiency tier B: Bruno, Emilia, Marin, Marko, Pavle 2 Katia.png|Combat proficiency tier C: Anton, Katia, Zlata 1 Cveta.png|Combat proficiency tier D: Cveta Bugs * After performing a back-stab, then clicking to hide will make the scavenger stand still. This is because the backstab animation lasts longer than the actual action. To fix this, click to move after the backstab then click to hide, the character will move a bit then hide normally. * Sometimes hostile NPCs, like soldiers and thugs, repeat an action making them look like an epileptic and keep standing in that spot instead of patrolling normally. Scavenger must get out of the hiding spot and reveal themselves, forcing them patrol normally. This is dangerous, due to the NPCs gaining advantages. Category:Combat